


‘Tis the Season

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Post Endgame. Chakotay has been on Dorvan for 2 years and is on his way home. Kathryn reminisces about their time apart.





	‘Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2005 Secret Santa. My request was……
> 
> “ _What do I want? Humm… A good solid short story. J/C Smut! Smut! And nothing but the Smut! Loving smut, but still smut. No slash obviously and no C/7 since it didn’t really happen. Holiday theme (Christmas and religion doesn’t bother me, but religion could put a little kink in the smut. lol) is great as long as I can have loving holiday smut. Marriage proposal story is fine as well as baby fic, but I’d still like good clean loving smut this year. I want the good long lasting loving smut. No wham bam thank you ma’am kind of smut. No rape or S &M smut either. Just the good to the last drop love making. Are you seeing a theme here? lol Oh hell, have the whole ship pair up if you like as long as J/C and P/T are together in such a story, I’ll be happy. Obviously, I like humour too. A little angst is fine, but not too much, drives me batty and I end up reading the end first and then go back to where I left off in the [story. You still need a preferred rating after all of that? lol”_

It was the evening after the disastrous end of the Shinzon incident and the catastrophic loss of Commander Data. Kathryn walked wearily to her desk, and sat down to contact Chakotay. She hadn’t spoken to him for a several days. The terrifying situation with the Romulans and Remans had kept her ensconced at Headquarters for almost a week, and now that she was home, she desperately needed to see him and hear his soothing voice.

He answered almost immediately, his dear face expressing love and deep concern.

“Kathryn, how are you? You look exhausted, love. Is everything alright?”

Wishing so much that he was there to hold her, but grateful to see him, she gave him a grim smile. “Shinzon is dead and the disaster has been averted, but not without terrible losses.” Tears shimmered in her eyes. She could so easily empathise with Jean Luc. The loss of one of those under your command was always a terrible blow, but when that person was as close as Data had been to his captain and crew, the fallout was tragic and deeply felt.

“They lost Data. He saved Jean Luc’s life, by sacrificing himself.” She pushed her hair back from her forehead. “They’re all devastated and everyone is in shock.” She shook her head and heaved a sigh. “The Enterprise is limping back to Earth. She was almost destroyed. Another battle won, but at what cost. I know exactly how Jean Luc feels. I’ve been there too many times and it doesn’t get any easier.” She swiped at an errant tear. She was exhausted, but overwrought.

“Kathryn, look at me.” His eyes drilled into hers. “There was nothing you could have done. People die. It’s the nature of the work. Picard knows that, as do you, and it wasn’t your fault, or his, that Data died. I’m sorry to hear about it though. I never met him, but I heard a lot about him from Boothby.”

He studied her face. She looked exhausted, but there was a fire in her eyes. Her mind and body were still wound up after days of intense negotiations and strategising, and she needed to relax. “Kathryn, how about you go and get a glass of wine, and maybe you should get out of that uniform, put work aside for a while, and relax.”

She nodded her head. They were excellent suggestions and after days of making life and death decisions, having someone point the way for her was just what she needed. She didn’t want to make anymore decisions, not even simple ones. She loved that he knew what she needed.

Touching her fingers to her lips, she held them to his on the screen.

“Good idea. Don’t go away.”

“I’ll be right here.”

She moved into her bedroom and switched on the monitor so she could speak to him while she changed.

Chakotay was on the other end of the comm and could hear clothes rustling but couldn’t see her. Just the thought of Kathryn removing her clothes was having an instant effect. For years he’d trained himself to tamp down his excitement whenever he was around her, but now that the barriers were gone, the thought of her being just out of view and removing her clothes, had resulted in almost instant arousal. He laid his hand over the bulge in his pants and rubbed it lightly.

“Kathryn?”

“Mmmmm?”

“Kathryn? Tell me what you’re doing.”

There was silence, and then she moved into the visual field of the monitor. She was holding her dressing gown in front of her.

She stood there for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face. Chakotay was worried that he’d overstepped the mark, but just as he was about to apologise, Kathryn stepped back from the monitor and let her dressing gown fall.

Chakotay gasped. She was beautiful, standing there in only her bra and panties.

“Oh Spirits, Kathryn, you’re beautiful.” He leant forward as if he could crawl through the monitor. “I want to touch you.” He looked into her eyes and saw a corresponding flush of desire and want.

“I’d give anything to touch you, too.” She sat in the chair in front of the monitor and placed her fingertips on the screen. Her voice was low and husky. “What would you do, Chakotay, if you could touch me?”

He groaned. It was almost too much.

He tried to gauge her mood. “Do you really want to know?”

“Mmmm, please.”

He closed his eyes and imagined she was there with him, seeing her in his mind’s eye.

“Firstly, I would kiss you. A gentle, sweet kiss, just a taste. Your lips would be soft and warm under mine and your mouth would open slightly. I would tease your lips with my tongue, tasting and touching ever so gently. Then our kiss would deepen, our mouths learning the taste and feel of one another. Our tongues would delve and tangle while my hands stroked up and down your arms and over your shoulders, light caresses that would continue up your neck and through your hair.” He opened his eyes and looked at her. She had her fingers on her lips. “I love your hair, Kathryn.”

She nodded, and spoke in a low husk. “I know. I’ve grown it for you.” She reached around behind her and pulled the clips that held her hair in place. It cascaded over her shoulders.

“Beautiful, Kathryn, just beautiful. I can feel it, just like I did on New Earth. Do you remember that, Kathryn? Can you remember my touch?”

She nodded her head as she ran her hands down her upper arms and over her shoulders. “Oh yes. I remember everything. I also remember all the things I wanted you to do, but wouldn’t let you.”

“Well let me do them now, my love. Let me love you now.”

Kathryn nodded her head. Reaching behind her back she undid her bra, letting the straps slide down her arms and her breasts fall free. She took her left breast in her hand and pinched the nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

“How would you touch me, Chakotay? Tell me everything.” She was so aroused already. She’d never done anything like this before, but she trusted Chakotay implicitly and her need was overpowering. She could tell from the burning look in his eyes that he was just as aroused and needy.

She wanted to see more of him. “Chakotay, take off your shirt. I need to see you.” Without hesitation, he pulled his shirt over his head. She sighed. “Oh God. I want to feel you.”

“Then close your eyes, Kathryn, and touch yourself as I would touch you.” She closed her eyes and let his words caress her.

“I’m kissing your neck now, small nips and bites that set your blood aflame.” Kathryn ran her fingers across her neck, her fingertips tracing the path of his imaginary lips. “I’ve found that spot, Kathryn, that one that makes you squirm and throb. It’s there, yes, just there.” Kathryn could almost feel his lips as she caressed that spot below her ear. “My hands are now running down your front. No, Kathryn, don’t touch your breasts just yet. Slowly, slowly, my hand is stroking between them and my fingers tease the sensitive skin underneath. Now I’m cupping your breast and squeezing it gently as my fingers find your sensitive nipples and begin to pinch and pull them. Yes, that’s it.” Her hands were fondling her breasts and rolling her nipples between her fingers, tugging and twisting them.

As one hand continued to stimulate her breasts, her other hand began to move down over her stomach to tease along the top of her panties.

“Kathryn, my hand is now slipping through your curls, tugging and sliding ever so lightly, and touching the warmth that is hidden there.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him through heavy lids, and then standing up she shimmied out of her panties.

He stood up and pushed his pants and boxers down as well. They stood there in front of each other, their eyes trailing over each others naked, aroused bodies.

“Oh God, Chakotay, I want to touch you, taste you.”

“I know, my love. God knows, I want to touch you too, but just sit down again and move the chair back a little so I can see you.”

She dragged the chair back and he did as well. When they sat down they had an uninterrupted view of each other. Chakotay was palming his erection and Kathryn was still fondling her breasts. She leaned towards the monitor and spoke in a breathy husk.

“What would you do now, Chakotay? Where would you touch me next?”

She sat back in her chair as he continued. “My hand would skim down over your curls and then I would part your folds and slide my fingers in and around your opening.” Kathryn lowered her hand and ran her fingers over her clitoris and down through her labia to her opening. She slid her fingers up and around, spreading the moisture that was gathering.

“Now I would kneel in front of you and I would run my tongue through your folds, tasting and teasing. You taste so good, Kathryn, heady and sweet. I would find your swollen clitoris and suck on it, flicking it with my tongue. You would be writhing and begging as you held my head to you.”

He pumped harder into his hand as he watched Kathryn rub herself in ever faster circles. Her heated gaze was riveted to his pumping hand, and both their breaths were coming in gasps and pants as they moved closer to climax.

“Now I would kiss my way up your body and take your mouth again in a deep kiss. You would be able to taste yourself on my lips as I plunged my tongue deep into your mouth.”

Kathryn was writhing in her chair, her hand moving frantically over her aroused flesh.

“Now I would place myself at your entrance. You’re so hot and wet, as I slowly slip inside you. Deep inside you, then pulling almost all the way out, I’d plunge back in again and again.”

Kathryn raised her eyes to his. “Mmmm, so good Chakotay. So hard, so deep.”

“You’re close now, Kathryn. I bring my hand down and massage your aching nub as I pound into you. The end of my cock is so deep inside you, filling you. You’re grinding down on my hand and as I pinch your clit, you tip over the edge. That’s it, Kathryn, come for me, almost…. I’m almost….Oh God….Kathrynnnn!.” He let out an incoherent yell as he came.

Kathryn watched intently as her tremors started, and as he ejaculated, her orgasm took her, and she arched and cried out her release, calling his name over and over.

They both slumped back into their chairs, panting.

Kathryn slowly raised her eyes to his and a smirk spread across her face. Chakotay grinned in return.

“Feeling better now?”

She nodded her head and chuckled. “Much.” She wiped the beads of perspiration from her brow.” You’re bad, you know. Subspace sex. I’ve never done anything like that before.”

He chuckled. “Me either.”

She looked over her shoulder, then back at the screen and whispered. “But it was wonderful.”

He laughed. “It certainly was, and beautiful.” He looked down. “Kathryn, just give me a minute to clean up and then you can tell me everything else that’s happened.”

She nodded. “I need to tidy up too.” She started to stand up and then turned back to the screen. “Chakotay, I love you and I can’t wait until I can really touch you. Thank you.”

He grinned at her. “I love you too and we’ll just have to get a lot of shared practice in before we see one another. I’ll be back in a moment.”

After they’d both cleaned up and were sitting at their monitors again in their dressing gowns, they spent a good hour or so chatting and catching up on all that had happened.

That had been over a year ago and Kathryn sighed at the memory. It was the first of many mutual relief sessions they had indulged in over the months, but tonight, ah, tonight she would be able to really touch him.

He’d been gone for almost two years, working on Dorvan with his sister, the few remaining members of his tribe, and several Maquis survivors. For Kathryn, it had been two very long years and she’d missed him dreadfully. More than she could ever have imagined. His absence had left a gaping hole in her life and she was anxious to see him.

Anxious? Hell, more like desperate. She smiled to herself. She couldn’t wait. He was due in on this evening’s shuttle and the time couldn’t go fast enough. Two years was a long time.

At the time she’d been puzzled by his sudden departure so soon after their homecoming, but as he’d pointed out to her when she’d contacted him on Dorvan, Earth wasn’t his home and he was needed where he was. She’d assured him that she needed him, but he’d been adamant. There was work to be done and he was honour bound to stay and help. He owed it to his sister and the memory of his family. She couldn’t argue with that, and had said a sad goodbye, expecting not to see him again for a very long time, if ever. It had broken her heart.

She knew that his relationship with Seven was over. He’d spoken to her not long after they’d made their explosive re-entry into the Alpha Quadrant. He’d told her of his attempted relationship with the young Borg, and the fact that Seven had ‘terminated their association’ just after their arrival, informing him that ‘a monogamous relationship was irrelevant here on Earth, and that a partnership that may have worked within the confines of a starship, would have no chance of success in the broader context of Earth and it environs.’ Kathryn had felt sorry for him, but had also been secretly thrilled. Her hope had always been that she and Chakotay could, should they ever reach the Alpha Quadrant, make good on their unspoken promise from all those years ago on New Earth. But he’d left, possibly never to return and the chance to speak to him had never eventuated. Even now, just remembering that awful time, brought tears to her eyes.

She’d realised then, that she had to come to terms with his absence. So to find some sort of closure, she’d written to him wishing him well in his new life and hoping that he would be happy. She apologised for all the things she felt she’d neglected to do and say over the years and told him how much she missed him and that she hadn’t realised how much she’d relied on his steady, comforting presence until he wasn’t there at her side anymore. She also told him that she would always treasure those years in the Delta Quadrant and hoped that one day he could see it in his heart to forgive her for all her shortcomings and that they could be friends again.

With a heavy heart she had closed that chapter of her life and tried to move on.

Several months later it had been Christmas and a package arrived from Dorvan. She’d opened it with shaking hands and a trembling heart, and as she’d lifted the object from the box and held the precious gift in her hands, tears had poured down her face. It was from Chakotay, of that she had no doubt. No-one else would know the significance of the beautiful wooden carving of two hands, clasped together, fingers entwined.

Her heart had wanted to burst at that moment and she’d run to her comm station putting a call through to him before another moment could slip by.

She still had tears in her eyes when he answered. His looked drawn and haggard but his eyes lit up when he saw her face.

“Kathryn!” She was laughing and crying as she held up the sculpture for him to see.

“I love you too, Chakotay.” He’d laughed as well and held his hand to the screen, tears shimmering in his eyes. She placed her hand over his, and could almost feel him even though they were light years apart.

“I love you, Kathryn, and I’m so sorry. I should have told you.”

She shook her head at him. “No, Chakotay, it’s me who should be sorry. You did tell me, in so many ways, but I chose to ignore them. Never again.” She looked at the beautiful sculpture and then back at him. “Thank you for this. It means the world to me. Are you coming home?”

He looked at her and shook his head gently. “No, Kathryn, I can’t come home to you just yet. We’re only just scraping the surface of what needs to be done here.” He felt terrible as he watched her face go from delight to dismay. “I’m sorry, my love, but just at the moment my responsibilities here have priority over my personal wants.”

She shook her head. If she hadn’t been so devastated she could almost have laughed at the irony. “It’s alright, Chakotay, I know, I know. I’m the last person you need to explain that to. I would come to you, but there’s a crisis brewing with the Romulans and I can’t leave either.”

They’d looked at one another, disappointment and resignation written on their faces. Finally Kathryn had shrugged her shoulders and touched his face on the screen.

“Well, there’s nothing to be done about it at the moment, but as soon as I can, I’m coming to Dorvan and until then, we have subspace. If we were on different starships, like many couples, we’d just have to deal with the separation. We’ll survive.”

Chakotay smiled. “I like this idea of being a couple, but you’re right. We’ve lasted this long. I’m sure we can manage a little longer.”

And so began their long distance love affair.

Each evening when they came home from work, they’d contact one another. Their communications started out innocently enough. Just seeing each other and talking about their day had been a joy. Finally though, the restraints had broken and their need for one another had overwhelmed them. A blush crept up her neck and coloured her cheeks as she thought again of the remedy they’d found for their longing.

* * *

Kathryn was sitting reminiscing in the living room of Tom and B’Elanna’s new home. She was looking out over the crowd of familiar faces and sipping on her egg nog. It was wonderful to see so many of the old crew together again. She still missed them and it was lovely to spend time talking and catching up with them and their families.

The Paris’s house was the ideal venue for the crew’s second Alpha Quadrant Christmas reunion. Tom had made it his task to keep in touch with everyone and organise regular get togethers and they were always well attended. The seven years stranded together in the Delta Quadrant had forged a strong and enduring bond amongst the crew, and it did Kathryn’s heart good to see all the happy faces of her old crew and know that they were all living full and contented lives.

She laughed along with those around her as Tom made a big show of hauling a very pregnant B’Elanna up from a lounge chair. She fell into his arms and he was kissing her neck noisily and making her laugh as Miral toddled towards them. Giggling up at her Mommy and Daddy, she put her arms up to be picked up. Kathryn could hear her demanding, “Up, up. Dadda, up,” from where she was standing.

Tom and B’Elanna both stopped and turned to their daughter. “So, you want to play too, Princess.” Tom scooped her up and swung her around above his head, making her squeal and laugh. As he sat her on his shoulders, she started banging him on the head and shouting. “More, more, Dadda, ‘gain, ‘gain.”

Kathryn chuckled. She was her mother’s daughter. Again shaking her head in amusement, she watched Tom swing his daughter round and round again and then finish up on the floor rolling around like a puppy with Miral jumping all over him.

B’Elanna laughed at their antics and then made her way over to where she was sitting.

She sat down next to her and gave her the once over. “Something on your mind, Kathryn?” She grinned at her former captain and close friend.

Kathryn gave her a gentle shove with her elbow. “I’ve waited a long time for this, and yes, I’ve got a lot on my mind. I just wish the time would move a little faster.”

“You’ve waited two years. A few more hours won’t hurt.” She was grinning all the while as she spoke, then she laughed. “Oh Kathryn, I’m only teasing. I’d be jumping out of my skin if I were you. I think you’re showing great restraint.”

“I’m ready to explode, truth be told. I don’t know how I’ve managed to wait so long and so patiently. It’s really not in my nature, but it’ll be just wonderful to see him again.” She turned to B’Elanna. “I’ve missed him so much, you know.” B’Elanna smiled and nodded. “Much more than I ever would have credited and I’ve had plenty of time to think about and regret how much time I wasted. There are so many things we could have had if I’d only seen what was right in front of me, and now it’s probably be too late.”

B’Elanna frowned. “Too late? He’s coming home to you, isn’t he?”

Kathryn smiled and patted B’Elanna’s hand. “Oh yes, he certainly is. What I’m talking about is a family, children. I know it’s something that he wanted very much and because I waited so long, we may not be able to have any and I’d dearly love to have children. His children.” She gave B’Elanna an embarrassed smile.

Suddenly there was a voice from behind them. “Whose children are you planning to have, Kathryn Janeway? Anyone I know?”

She leapt to her feet and swung around. He was here. Early.

“Chakotay!”

She threw herself into his arms, and burying her head into his neck, she took great gulping breaths of him. Her grip on him slowly relaxed and she moved away slightly.

Wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs, he held her face between his hands and smiled at her. “Hello, Kathryn. Permission to kiss the Admiral.”

She grinned back at him. “Permission granted.” She slid her arms around his neck as he lowered his head to hers, and as their lips met in a warm and gentle kiss, a roar went up from the crowd. Applause, whistles and good natured congratulations came from the group. Kathryn and Chakotay pulled apart eventually, and stood side by side in front of the happy crowd.

After a few moments the crowd surged forward and began welcoming their commander home. Kathryn kept her hand safely enfolded in his as they made their way around the room greeting friends and family. Suddenly the room hushed and Tom came forward. He gave Chakotay a slap on the back and whispered to him. “It’s all ready when you are.”

Kathryn frowned and looked between the two men. Chakotay grinned at his former helm officer. “Thanks, Tom, but we probably should ask the Admiral’s permission first, don’t you think?”

Tom grinned back, and waved his arm towards Kathryn.

Chakotay turned towards her. “Kathryn Janeway, I have you in my clutches at long last.” He held up their clasped hands. “And I’m not going to risk you getting away again. In the next room are your mother and sister, and your extended family. There are several Admirals and soon there’ll be a hundred or more Voyager crew. There is also a Minister waiting for us.” She stared at him totally astounded.

“Kathryn, I love you. I always have and always will.” He cradled her hand between his and held it to his chest. “Will you do me the great honour of being my wife?”

The room was completely silent. No-one dared take a breath. Her eyes were riveted to his as her face broke into a delighted smile. She nodded her head and lifted her other hand up and ran her fingers lightly over his tattooed brow. “Oh yes, Chakotay. Nothing would please me more.” She cupped the side of his face and they drew together in a gentle kiss.

The room erupted. People were hugging one another, and dancing and laughing. Tom held Miral on one hip with his other arm draped around B’Elanna’s shoulders looking on delightedly. They were very pleased with the outcome of their little subterfuge. He moved over and opened the partition and there beyond the doorway was all that Chakotay had said. Her mother and sister and her family were smiling at her. There was a row of Admirals, Owen Paris, Hayes, Necheyev and Patterson, to name a few. And standing by the large Christmas tree was a minister with his hands folded, waiting patiently for the wedding party.

Kathryn looked over at B’Elanna questioningly. She grinned and shrugged at her old captain.

Chakotay led her into the room and straight up to her mother.

Gretchen hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. “We weren’t going to take any risks this time. We decided as soon has he arrived, it was straight down the aisle for the pair of you.” She turned to Chakotay and kissed his cheek. “How are you, dear? It’s very nice to finally meet you. Now you go and get yourself married and don’t dilly dally.” She pushed the pair towards the front of the room.

They walked towards the Minister and stood in front of him, hands still held tightly.

Kathryn was in a daze as the wedding vows were recited. She turned to Chakotay and answered, “I do.”

Tom stepped forward with the rings and it was only when Chakotay slid the ring on her finger that she finally comprehended what had happened. She couldn’t stop smiling.

She turned to Chakotay after the minister had pronounced them man and wife and her heart was filled to bursting. They kissed one another tenderly and as they turned to their family and friends, and were introduced as husband and wife, the applause was deafening.

Tom stood on the podium behind them and called for quiet. “Ladies and gentlemen, a moment please. First of all, thank you all for your discretion.” Looking at Kathryn, he grinned. “You have no idea how hard it was to keep this all a secret. Secondly,” He looked back over the crowd, “you are all welcome to stay, but the newlyweds will be leaving us now. They will be back tomorrow evening, as will all of you, to continue the Christmas celebrations.”

Owen Paris came forward and ushered Kathryn and Chakotay towards the front door. Throwing coats around both their shoulders, he opened the door and there in the front of the house sat a shuttle. He pulled Kathryn into his arms for a hug.

“Congratulations, Katie. No-one deserves this happiness more than you. Your father would be so pleased and proud.” He held her shoulders and looked behind her at Chakotay. “You look after her, young man.” Chakotay smiled and nodded his head at the Admiral.

Kathryn turned and put her hand on Chakotay’s chest. “He will, Owen. He always has.” She gave him a loving smile.

Gretchen came through the crowd and hugged them both. “Now, off with you both. Have fun and see you back here tomorrow.”

She gave Kathryn another hug and pushed them both out the door.

They climbed into the shuttle and as the pilot took off, Kathryn turned to Chakotay. “Where are we going, by the way?”

He pulled a key from his pocket. “Your mother gave me this.”

She shook her head in disbelief as she recognized it. “My mother is incorrigible. But I did promise to show you the real Lake George one day, didn’t I? It’s perfect. This is all perfect.” She held his hand and looked at her wedding band. “I still can’t believe you’re here and that we’re married, and….. Well, I think it’s just going to take a little bit of time for it to sink in.”

He kissed her lightly and whispered against her lips. “I’ve got lots of ways to convince you.”

She met his heated gaze with one of her own. “Oh my. How long until we get there?”

Chakotay grinned and commed the pilot. “What’s our ETA, Lieutenant?”

“16:50, Sir. We should be touching down in 10 minutes.”

He turned to Kathryn and raised his eyebrows. “10 minutes. Do you think we’ll make it?”

“It’s going to be touch and go, but I don’t think the Lieutenant is ready to see an Admiral in flagrante delicto.”

“Kathryn, I love it when you talk dirty.”

She laughed and smacked his arm and then looked at him saucily. “Just you wait.”

“I’m trying, but you’re not making it easy.” Just as she was about counter with a witty rejoinder, the shuttle slowed and touched down.

She looked at him with sparkling eyes and whispered. “We’ll soon see how ‘easy’ I am?” He groaned.

They shrugged into their jackets and she grabbed his hand, and nodding thanks to the pilot, they stepped out the hatch and into a winter wonderland. It had been snowing and the world around them was vivid white, but in the dim light they could see the outline of the cabin and the dark expanse of the lake. They stood back and watched as the shuttle took off into the night sky.

She let go of his hand and turned to him with a twinkle in her eye. “Race ya.” She took off towards the cabin with Chakotay hot on her heels. She had the advantage of knowing the terrain, but his longer stride soon had him catching up. He took a flying leap at her and they both tumbled into the snow laughing. He rolled her under him and kissed her soundly. “I love you, Kathryn Janeway, wife of my heart.” She smiled up at him lovingly. Then pushing him, so he was lying on his back, she straddled him. Leaning over, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the muted beat of his heart and revelling in just being close to him. “I love you too, my husband.”

After a moment, she slithered off him and stood up. She offered him a hand up. “Come on, its cold, and I need some warming up.”

He bounced to his feet. “Your wish is my command.” He brushed the snow off her back and tucked her under his arm as they walked up the steps of the cabin. Chakotay fished the key from his pocket and opened the door.

Someone had obviously been here not long before their arrival. They found the interior lit by dozens of candles, a fire blazed in the hearth, and cushions and rugs were laid out in front of the fire. On the table there was a bottle of champagne resting on ice with two glasses by its side. The only other lights were from a glorious Christmas tree standing in the corner.

“Oh Chakotay, it’s beautiful.” She turned to find him looking at her, the flames from the fire reflected in his eyes.

“Yes, you are.” He slid her coat off her shoulders and shrugging out of his, dropped them over the back of a chair.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. “This is going to sound ridiculous, but I’m nervous.” He pulled back, smiling at her gently, keeping one arm around her waist, and running the fingers of his other hand through her hair. “I’ve imagined this moment so many times over the last nine years, that I’m terrified I’ll disappoint you.”

She held his hand close to her cheek and then turning her head, kissed his palm. Her tongue darted out and teased his palm. “You could never disappoint me, Chakotay.”

A different fire glinted in his eyes as she moved over to the hearth rug and began peeling off her clothes. Within moments she was naked, with the amber glow of the firelight washing gently over her body. She was beautiful.

He moved to stand before her, and smiling she stepped forward and began unbuttoning his shirt. She slipped it from his shoulders and then unbuckled his pants and pushed them down. He kicked off his shoes and stepped forward and out of his rumpled pants and boxers. They were now standing within inches of one another, no barriers between them anymore. Their eyes had not left each others.

“Touch me, Chakotay. Touch me like you’ve always wanted to.”

“Oh God, Kathryn.” He pulled her to him, their bodies melding to one another, hers soft and yielding, his firm and strong.

He lowered her to the cushions, and propping himself on one arm, he traced around her jaw and down her throat. Leaning forward, he kissed her lips, softly and tenderly at first, but as his arousal grew, his tongue entered her mouth and tangled with hers. They pulled apart for a moment, and the only noise in the room was the crackle of the fire and their panting breaths.

Chakotay ran his hand down over her hip and pulled her towards him. He couldn’t stifle a groan as her body pressed into him. The hard points of her nipples branded his chest and the smooth texture of her skin inflamed him wherever they touched. She dragged his head down and latched on to his mouth, moaning and mewling as she plunged her tongue into his mouth. Smoothing her hands over his shoulders and back, she ground herself against the hard ridge of his penis.

He pulled his lips away from her and began moving down her body. He took a puckered nipple in his mouth and holding it between his teeth, flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub. Kathryn arched up and moaned.

Sliding his hand down over her hip again he moved towards her centre. Kathryn took his penis in her hand and stroked gently along his heated shaft, and they moaned in unison as Chakotay slowly worked one and then two fingers inside her. His thumb rubbed slow circles around her clitoris as she ground down on his intruding fingers. Her thumb was making corresponding circles around the moist head of his shaft.

He pulled his fingers from her depths as she moved down his body. She kissed his neck and then slid down to his chest, nipping and toying with his nipples as he ran his hands through her hair. She took a meandering trail down over his stomach, kissing and licking as she went. Still stroking him, she leant over and enveloped the weeping head of his shaft in her hot mouth. She laved and sucked the end of his penis and then ran her tongue up and down the length, moving one hand down to gently fondle his testicles.

She drilled her tongue into the slit then swirled it around the end several times before Chakotay muttered, “Too much, too close.”

His hardness slid from her mouth and after one last kiss to the tip, she allowed him to pull her towards him. He kissed her deeply, but then holding her hips, he pulled her forward even further, until she was kneeling over his face. He pulled her down to him and covered her moist folds with his mouth. Kathryn jerked and moaned as she felt his tongue slide up into her opening. One arm flailed out and grabbed hold of the couch as his lips and tongue worked her into a frenzy. She pushed away from him suddenly as he sucked her clitoris into his mouth. “Oh God, no, no, not without you.”

She lay down beside him and pulled him on top of her. Stretching her legs wide, he settled between them, and holding his shaft, she dragged it over her opening several times, coating it in her moisture, and then held it at her entrance.

He moaned into her hair and whispered words of love as he lowered himself into her heated depths.

They stilled. Chakotay looked down into Kathryn’s eyes, love shining from their depths, and as he held his hand up and she clasped it, fingers entwined, tears of joy slid down the side of her face.

“I love you, my angry warrior.”

“I love you, my beautiful, brave warrior woman.”

With their gazes locked, they began to move together, slowly building towards a steady rhythm that was punctuated by soft grunts and muttered endearments. Their pace quickened as they spiralled higher and higher. The world around them faded, until they could see only each other and feel only the surge and ebb of their lovemaking. Kathryn felt Chakotay swell within her and then her world exploded. He watched in awe as Kathryn’s head slowly arched back and her body seized, her inner muscles clenching around him. She let out a cry as he thrust once, twice and then calling her name, thrust again and emptied himself into her, her shudders and spasms drawing out his orgasm until he thrust one last time, totally spent.

Slowly reality reasserted itself and he slumped down on to her, the intensity of their climax leaving them both momentarily dazed.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her, as he kissed her neck and shoulders. After a few moments, he rolled on to his back, taking her with him. She lay her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. Without the layers of clothing she could feel as well as hear its steady and comforting thud, thud, thud. He slowly softened and slipped from her and she looked up and pouted. He chuckled and shook his head. “Insatiable woman.”

She grinned at him and nodded. “Well, after that performance, what do you expect? Mind you, it certainly helped being in the same room as one another, not to mention on the same planet.”

He laughed out loud and Kathryn’s grin widened and she wiggled her body on his. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Merry Christmas, you evil woman. Come here.” He rolled her under him and began kissing and nipping all over her body. She let out a very un-admiral like squeal and then moaned as he found her sensitive nipples.

As the fire crackled and outside the snow fell, the joyous sound of laughter and lovemaking could be heard from the cabin and echoed across the lake.

* * *

One year later, Kathryn stood looking over the crowd of familiar faces as they mingled and chatted with one another. It was the annual Christmas reunion for the Voyager crew and it was being held at her and Chakotay’s new home. They had moved in a few months beforehand, deciding that even a Starfleet admirals’ accommodations were not spacious enough for their needs.

Kathryn watched and laughed as Tom spun his squealing 12 month old son above his head and then grinned as Miral stomped up and with hands on her hips, demanded some attention. “My turn, Daddy. Owen’s a baby. It’s my turn now.” Tom stopped and looked down at his daughter.

“Is it now? Well how about you….. both have a go.” With that he shifted Owen under one arm, and bent down, scooping Miral under the other, then took off at a run up the hallway, with both children squealing and giggling. Kathryn caught B’Elanna’s eye. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the antics of her husband/third child. Kathryn laughed.

She felt his presence before he spoke. “What’s so funny?”

She turned to her husband and smiled. “Just our former helmsman maintaining the chaos.”

He nodded knowingly. “Someone here is getting a bit hungry I think. We’ve been very busy visiting.”

Kathryn took the squirming bundle from Chakotay and pulled the swaddling back to look at her son. “Hello there, my beautiful boy. Has Daddy been showing you off?”

Large dark eyes held her gaze for a moment and then the tiny face crumpled and an ear shattering wail cut through the hubbub. Smiling faces turned to their former captain. She waved her hand at the crowd and spoke above the noise. “We’ll be back.” She took her squalling infant upstairs to the nursery to feed.

Chakotay found her there a short time later, young Kole asleep in her arms. He wrested him from her, and kissing his head, placed him gently in his cot. Kole snuffled and mewled, but with a few soft pats, settled back into sleep. Kathryn stood beside her husband and put her arm around his waist. He held her close to his side as they looked at the tiny miracle that was their son.

She pulled Chakotay’s head down and kissed him. “Merry Christmas, my love, and Happy Anniversary.”

“Mmmmm. You too.” He kissed the top of her head. “Do you remember what we were doing about this time last Christmas?”

She grinned. “Making him?” She nodded towards the cot.

He grinned back, dimples on stun. “I suppose we were. Want to make some more?”

She grimaced. “Not just yet, but I’d be happy to practice.” He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against him. She could feel the heat of him through her clothes. “We have a house full of guests, Commander, but when they’ve all gone, I’m yours to do with as you please.” She squirmed against him and he let out a groan.

“How about I lock myself in the study and you lock yourself in the bedroom and we use the comm?” He looked so hopeful that she had to laugh.

Shaking her head, she pulled his arm, dragging him out of the nursery. “Come on, you. Santa’s about to arrive and I don’t think Miral will tolerate any latecomers.”

They stood at the top of the stairs, just as Santa was being ushered into the house. “HO, HO, HO.”

Miral was dancing around at his feet. He leant down and asked, “What’s your name, and have you been a good little girl?”

She hit his arm. “No. But it’s me, Grandpa. It’s Miral. Come in and see baby Owen. He’s been good.”

Everyone laughed and Santa Paris shook his head.

Kathryn and Chakotay walked down the stairs to join their family, but just before they entered the living room, he turned to her, and gave her a wolfish grin. “Later I’ll show you what Santa brings good girls for Christmas.”

She winked at him and grinned. “You, Sir, can come down my chimney any day.” Laughing, he pulled her close and kissed her soundly.

They entered the fray and were pulled into hugs and embraces as Christmas wishes and good will were shared amongst the family of Voyagers.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
